


Дедушка Северус

by Katta_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Воссоединение многочисленной семьи Гарри по время каникул после четвертого курса Альбуса и Скорпиуса в Хогвартсе. Важные моменты у Северитус и Скорбус. Флаффный флафф.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Дедушка Северус

Хлопок трансгрессии, раздавшийся у пристани на южном побережье графства Девон, потревожил разве что пару-тройку ленивых чаек, которые пригрелись на теплом июньском солнце. Пришвартованные алюминиевые лодки качнулись от набежавшей волны, и ветер сильнее зашелестел в кронах величественных буков.

Появившийся из ниоткуда высокий и статный мужчина решительной походкой двинулся по тропинке, ведшей к вершине холма. Возраст, несомненно, уже давал о себе знать серебром в волосах, но шаг его оставался все таким же уверенным и твердым, несмотря на ноющие на дурную погоду пережитые укусы цербера и Нагайны.

Переложив темный дорожный саквояж из одной руки в другую, он достал палочку из внутреннего кармана неизменно черной мантии и, хлестко взмахнув ей, развеял часть дезиллюминационных чар, скрывавших от магглов и прочих посторонних внушительного вида загородным дом с обширной ухоженной территорией.

Пользоваться камином и представать покрытым сажей перед очами крупно разросшегося за двадцать лет семейства Северус Снейп не имел никакого желания.

Подойдя ближе к высоким кованым воротам, маг три раза постучал кончиком палочки по правой ручке, выполненной в виде головы оленя и усмехнулся. Только Гарри не мог проследить некой иронии в том, что для входа во владения, нужно было ударить его же по лбу.

Створки легко распахнулись в стороны. Северус свободно шагнул под защитный купол и вдохнул теплый, цветочный запах раннего лета с примесью свежей выпечки и молока. Однако, спустя мгновение сильно сморщился, чувствуя, как из распахнутых окон третьего этажа потянуло конским навозом. Кто-то из молодежи явно варил амортенцию, но спутал ингредиенты.

Прежде чем шагнуть дальше, Северус коротко улыбнулся собственным мыслям — решение прервать путешествия и вернуться в Британию определенно было верным.

***

Укол сигнальных чар Гарри, который помешивал на кухне заклинанием еду сразу в четырех котелках, почувствовал едва ли раньше крика своего среднего сына.

— Дедушка Северус! — Альбус кубарем слетел с лестницы, на ходу застегивая зеленую ветровку, и выскочил на крыльцо.

Джинни и Гермиона, накрывавшие на стол, с улыбкой переглянулись, и жующий шоколадную лягушку Рон закашлялся, глядя вслед подростку:

— У них точно какая-то связь!

Вслед за Альбусом бегом спустился Скорпиус и, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд своего отца — мол где твои манеры — бросился во двор вслед за другом.

— Оставь, Драко, — Астория качнула головой, устраивая на скатерти кувшины с яркими тюльпанами. — Он всего лишь ребенок.

На верхних этажах захлопали двери, и дети на разные лады повторили слова брата и кузена.

— Дедушка!

— Приехал!!!

— Дедушка Северус!

— Деда!!!

Топот четырех пар ног чуть не развалил деревянную лестницу. Джеймс, Лили, Роуз и Хьюго высыпали на крыльцо и повисли на наигранно строгом Северусе, саквояж которого остался где-то посередине подъездной аллеи.

Гарри оставил котелки на плите на попечение Добби и вышел наружу.

— Сэр, — учтивый поклон заставил старшего мага так знакомо изогнуть бровь и процедить:

— Мистер Поттер.

Гомонящие вокруг дети сразу смолкли и оступили. Только маленькая Лили продолжала держаться рукой за обшлаг рукава черной мантии.

Мужчины обменялись серьезными, цепкими взглядами, но уже через мгновение, просияв искренними улыбками, сократили расстояние между друг другом и крепко обнялись.

— Ты все еще пытаешься догнать меня в росте? — Северус похлопал Гарри по спине.

— К сожалению, я перестал расти на шестом курсе, — ответил тот и отвел рукой занавеску в дверном проеме. — Ты, наверное, устал с дороги. Джинни с девочками подготовили тебе спальню. Отдохни. Скоро обед.

— Я, конечно, старею, но от пары-тройки простых чар еще не устаю, — фыркнул маг, и Гарри на мгновение замер, вспомнив строгого, несправедливого профессора Зельеварения из школы, который так изменился за прошедшие годы.

— Я рад, что ты приехал.

***

— Так ты правда вернешься в Хогвартс? — Гарри отложил салфетку, обращаясь к сидевшему напротив Северусу.

— Да. Чтобы маленькие негодники, — маг бросил цепкий взгляд на внимательно слушающих разговор Альбуса и Скорпиуса, — не натворили еще каких бед, я снова буду преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств и наставлять Слизерин на путь истинный.

— Это же здорово! Вы такой сильный и так много знаете! — горячо заявил подорвавшийся от эмоций на стуле Скорпиус. — Я знаю! Я читал!

Рон хмыкнул.

— Где-то я уже такое слышал, — и тут же получил уничижительный взгляд от жены.

— Школьники будут в восторге… — протянул Гарри, не скрывая шутливого сарказма в голосе.

— Особенно после того, как ты разбаловал их справедливостью, добротой и десятками баллов за Экспеллиармус, — вернул ему Северус и пояснил. — МакГонагалл рассказала за чашечкой огневиски.

— Я-я-ясно, — Гарри булькнул смехом. — Тем лучше, смогу спокойно сосредоточиться на министерской работе.

***

— Дедушка, — спустя полчаса закончившая обедать Лили слезла со своего стула и подергала сидевшего рядом с Молли и Артуром Римуса за рукав, чтобы тот взял ее на колени.

— Э, нет, малышка, мы же договаривались. Я просто Римус, и для тебя тоже. У меня и внуков то нет.

Развлекающая молодое поколение своими метаморфными способностями Дора бросила на мужа фиолетовый взгляд и дернула белым кошачьим ухом.

— Знаешь, учитывая, что наш сын со своей невестой и ее родителями уехал знакомиться с французской стороной семьи, тебе все же придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что скоро и ты станешь дедушкой.

— А вот я совсем не против, когда меня называют дедом, — из камина появился Сириус с пятном сажи на щеке.

— Крестный! — Гарри, встав, подошел к нему и тепло обнял.

— Прости, не успел к обеду. Драконы в заповеднике решили, что сегодня самое время для брачных игр. Чарли был занят, водил племянников на экскурсию в замок графа Дракулы, а этих зубастых созданий с крыльями тяжело без него усмирить.

— Все в порядке, Сириус. У нас сегодня целый день все туда-сюда снуют.

— Я даже не покусился на твою порцию пудинга. Почти, — ухмыльнулся Римус и кивнул на пустую тарелку перед собой.

— Ничего-ничего. Я обязательно подмешаю уизлиевских блевотных пастилок в твой чай, — осклабился тот, и Гарри улыбнулся. Крестный окинул взглядом столовую и задержался на Северусе. — И тебе тоже.

— Увы. Ничего не выйдет, я иммунен ко всем ядам, — маг качнул головой и встал, чтобы его поприветствовать. Старые обиды давно развеялись словно под натиском таящих чар.

***

— Номинально он никому из них никакой не дедушка, — с легкой обидой в голосе заявил Люциус, устроившись в уютном кресле гостиной поближе к камину и подальше от облепленного детьми Северуса, который рассказывал тем об очередном своем путешествии, взмахом палочки создавая иллюстрации.

— Полноте, дорогой, — Нарцисса отпила горячий сладкий кофе, сваренный на всех Молли. — Снейп заслужил детской любви.

— Да посмотри ты на Скорпиуса, он же в рот ему заглядывает, — фыркнул маг.

— Наш внук — отличный зельевар, а не политик. Так же как и наш сын, — улыбнулась Цисса и добавила со смешинками в глазах, глядя на мужа. — К счастью.

Люциус закатил глаза.

— Может хоть внучка будет в меня.

— Надеюсь, нет, — шепнула в чашку колдунья и уже нормальным голосом сказала. — Кстати, об Астории. Я думаю, нам пора поблагодарить хозяев за чудесный обед и отправиться домой отдыхать. Со дня на день девочка должна родить. А Скорпиус пусть погостит… у друга.

На последнем слове она еле сдержала смешок, наблюдая, как Скорпиус и Альбус стукнулись лбами, якобы желая поближе рассмотреть сотворенного из дымки кентавра, и Люциус, забыл на мгновение о своих принципах, завороженно глядя на жену.

— Любовь — по истине самое чудное из чудес.

***

— Когда варишь зелье, нужно рассчитывать все до последней крупинки, иначе вместо любовного напитка угостишь благоверного ядом, — будто невзначай заметил вошедший перед ужином в спальню Альбуса Северус.

— Что? А… Ты о чем? — тот бросил быстрый взгляд за шкаф и покраснел.

— О том, что для хорошей амортенции нужно семь лепестков василька и пять капель именно свежей крови дракона, а то что ты сварил… я бы даже в сточную канаву вылить побоялся, — маг присел на кровать и глянул на внука нечитаемым взглядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — юноша сник и покраснел еще сильнее.

Вместо ответа Северус достал из кармана маленький прозрачный фиал с мерцающим зельем.

— Я научу тебя, когда мы прибудем в Хогвартс. В конце концов даже из твоего отца вышел сносный зельевар. А это, — он кивнул на фиал, — мой подарок на твой день рождения. Используй с умом. Ты же все-таки Слизерин.

Альбус благоговейно взял зелье в руку и улыбнулся, глядя на него.

— Я думал, насчет ума это к Когтеврану.

— Заучки, — процедил Северус и, смеясь, сгреб внука в объятья.

***

— Скорпиус, ты… — подойдя к расположившемуся прямо на траве под тенью большой липы другу, Альбус замер и забыл что намеревался сказать.

Голубая маггловская футболка, сторгованная у Джеймса за два кулька друбблс, Скорпиусу безумно шла, подчеркивая светлую кожу и платиновые волосы.

— Что я? — оторвался он от книги и поднялся, ослепительно улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Эм, ничего, — Альбус на секунду отвел взгляд. — Я это… тыквенный сок принес. Будешь?

Он протянул ему кружку и сделал вид, что пьет из своей.

— Спасибо! — Скорпиус благодарно кивнул и сделал большой глоток. — Эх, вкусно!

— Точно? — спросил Альбус.

— Ну да, это же тыквенный со…

Договорить ему не дали чужие губы на своих. Сок выплеснулся из кружек на футболки, но ни один из них, увлеченных моментом, не обратил на это внимания. Альбус зарылся руками в светлые пряди, неловко мазнув языком по сомкнутым зубам и отстранился, а Скорпиус выглядел блаженно счастливым и очень смущенным.

— Сработало…

— Чего сработало? Поцелуй?

— Эм, нет… неважно. Скажи, а ты что-то чувствуешь? — он выжидательно на него посмотрел.

— Ага, ба-а-абочки в животе, — хихикул тот.

— Нет, я имею ввиду, обоняешь?

— Ну… травой пахнет и цветами. Тыквой, конечно, теперь тоже, — Скорпиус наконец заметил липкие пятна на себе и на друге.

— Я тоже это чувствую. И все?

— Ага, — протянул юноша и крепко задумался. — Так. Ты чего мне в сок накапал?

— Ничего! — тут же буркнул он, пряча глаза.

— Ой, дурак. Да амортенция на уже влюбленных не действует! — захихикал Скорпиус и ущипнул его за бок. — А я уже.

— Правда?

— Правда-правда!

Альбус просиял, замешкался самую малость и снова потянулся к его губам.

***

— Ты дал моему сыну амортенцию, — заявил Гарри, выходя на балкон вместе с Северусом.

— Кто-то же должен был им помочь. Искры того и глядишь все вокруг бы прожгли. Тем более, зелье было ненастоящим — всего-то маггловская шипучка.

— Кто бы мне сказал много лет назад, что злой и страшный профессор Снейп будет устраивать личную жизнь подросткам, я бы…

— Спрыгнул с Астрономической башни? — попробовал подсказать ему вариант Северус. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, Вы тогда еще не знали, насколько сильный я окклюмент.

Гарри улыбнулся уголками рта и побарабанил пальцами по темным перилам.

— Дети тебя дедушкой зовут… знаешь, я не то чтобы часто это говорю, но спасибо… пап.

— Как? — не сразу, но все же переспросил Северус, и он посмотрел ему в глаза, замечая, как пошла трещинами многолетняя выдержка, которая держала любые эмоции в узде.

— Папа. Я знаю, что ты являлся моим опекуном с того момента, как родители погибли, а не на пятом курсе после того, как Сириуса похитили. Дамблдор рассказал. И думаю, если ты, конечно, не против, называть тебя папой — меньшее, что я могу сделать в благодарность за все, что ты для меня сделал тогда. Я в неоплатном долгу, — он положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал.

— Ох, Гарри, — Северус закрыл лицо рукой, а потом закивал.

— Может, присядешь? — произнести долгие годы вертевшиеся на языке слова ему было легко, но вот Северусу услышать их, заслуженных не единожды ценой жизни, кажется, совсем наоборот.

— У тебя не только глаза Лили… — прошептал он, глядя на него. — У тебя ее сердце. Стоило бороться со Смертью в больнице Святого Мунго, куда ты меня трансгрессировал после Визжащей Хижины, чтобы услышать это.

— Прости, что не сказал этого раньше, — Гарри заметил, как черные глаза заблестели от слез и подумал, сколько же груза все еще нес на своих плечах этот великий человек.

Внизу раздались взрывы хлопушек и петард, и небо расчертили бесчисленные узоры фейерверков из «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок». Северус украдкой вытер глаза, и, обнимая Гарри за плечи, произнес:

— Я люблю и горжусь тобой, сын.

— И я тебя, пап.


End file.
